phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Dog
This sleek, white-furred hound stands three feet '' ''tall at the shoulder. It paws resemble hands and its face seems preternaturally wise. Moon Dog CR 9 XP 6,400 NG Medium outsider (extraplanar, good) Init +2; Senses darkvision 120 ft., detect evil, detect magic, keen senses, scent, see invisibility; Perception +26 Defense AC 23, touch 13, flat-footed 20 (+2 Dex, +1 dodge, +10 natural) hp 114 (12d10+48) Fort +12, Ref +10, Will +9 DR 10/evil; Immune fear; SR 20 Offense Speed 50 ft., or 30 ft. (while on two legs) Melee bite +17 (1d6+6 plus trip) Special Attacks bay (DC 19), lunar light, sneak attack +6d6 Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th; concentration +15) Constant—detect evil, detect magic, see invisibility At will—dancing lights 3/day—alter self, mirror image 1/day—darkness, dispel magic, greater invisibility, greater shadow conjuration (DC 20), nondetection, obscuring mist Statistics Str 18, Dex 15, Con 19, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 16 Base Atk +12; CMB +16; CMD 29 (33 vs. trip) Feats Alertness, Dodge, Iron Will, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (bite) Skills Acrobatics +17, Bluff +17, Diplomacy +18, Knowledge (arcana) +13, Knowledge (planes) +10, Perception +26, Sense Motive +22, Stealth +17, Survival +18 (+22 when tracking by scent); Racial Modifiers +4 Perception, +4 Survival when tracking by scent Languages Celestial (can't speak); telepathy 100 ft. SQ lick, plane shift Ecology Environment any (Nirvana) Organization solitary, pair, or pack (3-11) Treasure standard Special Abilities Bay (Su) A moon dog can produce one of the following effects when it howls or barks. Each bay is a sonic effect that functions as the spell of the same name (caster level 12th) except as noted below. The save DCs are Charisma-based. A creature that successfully saves against one of these effects is immune to that bay effect, created by that moon dog, for 24 hours. Dismissal: This effect works as per the spell dismissal, except it targets one evil extraplanar creature. Fear: As per the spell fear, except this fear affects all evil creatures within 80 feet. Keen Senses (Ex) Moon dogs can see twice as far as humans in low-light and normal light conditions, and can see without impairment through mist and fog. Lick (Sp) The lick of a moon dog provides one of the following spell effects (caster level 12th) to the target: cure light wounds, neutralize poison, or remove disease. Each is usable at will by the moon dog, but can affect a given recipient only once per day. Lunar Light (Su) When in dim light, a moon dog can create dappled shadows and pale luminous patterns in a 60-foot-radius emanation. This effect causes evil creatures to become fascinated (Will DC 19 negates). Good-aligned creatures in this area gain the benefits of protection from evil (caster level 12th). Creating this lunar light is a full-round action, and the moon dog must concentrate to maintain it. The shadow weave remains centered on the moon dog as it moves. Evil creatures saving against lunar light cannot be affected again by that moon dog's lunar light for 24 hours. Plane Shift (Sp) A moon dog can enter the Astral Plane, Ethereal Plane, or Material Plane as a standard action, as if using plane shift (caster level 12th). Moon dogs are extraplanar hounds that live in nomadic packs on Elysium, traveling and hunting planar menaces where they please. Often their hunts will take them to the Astral Plane or the Ethereal Plane, and sometimes to the remote wildernesses of the Material Plane. More often than not, they enter the Material Plane to combat irruptions of evil outsiders plaguing innocent mortals. When they do so, they often ally with powerful celestials, serving amid their forays as scouts and wise council. Moon dogs can stand erect and wield weapons if desired, but they prefer the speed and mobility of traveling on all fours. Most moon dogs stand approximately 5 feet tall and weigh about 125 pounds. Category:Monsters